Midnight Snack
by paranoid woman
Summary: Don's nachos are missing. Where could they be? Characters: Don, Alan, implied!Charlie/Colby.


**Title:** "Midnight Snack" (3 drabbles)

**Characters: **Don, Alan, implied!Charlie/Colby.

**Word Count:** 1x100 and 2x300.

**Rating:** T.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** Don's nachos are missing. Where could they be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Numb3rs.

**Written for:** numb3rs100, Prompts #44 - Taste, #89 - Midnight and #30 - Secret.

**Beta:** The wonderful fredbassett and the great Lily G.

**Dedicated to: **My amazing friend and beta quirky_circe, who loves revelation!fic. I hope you like this kind of humor and fluff.

**XxX**

**Midnight Snack**

**#44 – Taste **

At seven thirty in the evening, Don claimed a partial victory on the nachos recipe that had taken two hours of his busy life. He looked down at his wrinkled, red apron and felt like the most impressive man in the world.

He was proudly grinning at the almost-finished snack when his father came in. "Hey… Colby's going to spend the night here. I asked him to stay, since his apartment's having trouble with the water system."

"That's cool," Don responded, not really paying attention. Just the idea of dipping the chips was irresistible. Staring at them wasn't helping him stay in control.

Alan came closer and smelt the wonderful preparations. "Nachos?"

"Yep." Don's smile got wider as he showed his father the processed cheese. "And some nice, tasty Cheddar…"

"All this looks very good, Donnie."

"Oh, yeah…" Don was aware that his voice seemed almost pornographic, but he didn't really care. "I still have to work on that jalapeño sauce, though."

"Are you going to eat that for dinner? Maybe you should have a real meal. I could make you something."

"Thanks, but I already had something at the office. Besides, I'm leaving everything in the fridge for a little midnight snack. What do you think?"

"I think… I think I'm going to bed now," Alan informed him, turning around.

"Good night, Dad!" Don laughed, but his joy didn't last for long.

He'd been left alone with object of his lust. His hand instinctively reached for a chip… The Cheddar sauce was so close that he could feel the taste of it flooding his mouth. He deserved one bite, after working hard all week…

"No, no. Stay focused," he told himself as he left the sinful chip on the plate with the rest - exactly where it should be.

**XxX**

**#****89 Midnight **

At one fifteen in the morning, a sleepy Don opened the fridge and let his fingers run over the shelves, looking for his supplies. Finally, it was time for his long awaited, perfect midnight snack.

As he rubbed his eyes to get a better view, he noticed that something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

There were empty spaces in key spots. There were no chips. No shredded lettuce or jalapeño sauce. No nothing. Not even his precious Cheddar!

"Why can't I have my nachos in peace?" he grumbled as he proceeded to drown his sorrow with a meaningless glass of milk.

**XxX**

**#30 – Secret **

At six thirty, Don's doubts about what had happened to his nachos were still alive. They'd kept him tossing and turning all night, and not even a cup of strong, black coffee could make him forget the last sleepless hours. The sound of Colby and Charlie's footsteps in the kitchen, around him, made him think of a herd of buffalos passing by.

"More coffee, Donnie?" his father asked him, and poured the hot liquid into the cup.

Don yawned and ran a palm over his face. "You know, some of the stuff I made yesterday for my nachos? It's gone."

Charlie and Colby stopped in their tracks and turned to Don. "They were yours?" they said in unison.

Don couldn't believe his eyes and ears – both of them were blushing and apologizing, and they seemed to feel deeply guilty for what they'd done.

"I'm so sorry, Don, we didn't know," Charlie repeated the apology five times before he went to pick up an urgent call. At the same time, Colby announced that he was going to take a shower.

It was only after he passed near his boss that Don had a sudden, disturbing idea. Possible links, causes and consequences filled his mind with the shock of revelation.

"What?" Alan asked, looking worried.

Words took a while to come out of Don's lips. "Colby smells like nachos… _my_ nachos."

It seemed that his little brother had made himself a little midnight snack, too. The worst part was that judging from the other stuff that was missing from the fridge, he'd also had dessert.

Alan sat at the table and took a deep breath. "Okay… I think we need to have a talk…"

Don raised his hand in an awkward plea. "Fine. Just… please, don't tell me where my cheese went…"

**The End.**


End file.
